Ravnos
The Ravnos clan shares many characteristics with the Gangrel, but there is no other clan with which it more differs. The Gangrel are loners; the Ravnos love companionship. The Gangrel are combative; the Ravnos try to avoid direct physical confrontations. The Gangrel are honest and forthright; the Ravnos are masters of lies and deceit. The most obvious similarity between Ravnos and Gangrel is the nomadic lifestyle common to both. Few Ravnos would ever consider staying in one city for an extended amount of time. Those who have adapted to an urban lifestyle change their havens on a regular basis, never staying in one for more than a month. The other prominent similarity between Ravnos and Gangrel is both clans' connection with Gypsies. However, while the Gangrel are widely accepted among Gypsies, the Ravnos are accepted only within their own family group (if they are of Gypsy blood). Though Ravnos live much like Gypsies, they are not accepted by them. While most blame this on the Ravnos' unquenchable compulsions to lie and steal from those around, others say the very auras of the Ravnos repulse the sensitive Gypsy mystics. Theft and con games are the most common aspects of the Ravnos lifestyle. Constant traveling makes it harder for Ravnos to be caught engaging in their favorite pastimes, and gives them an infinite number of marks and shills to take advantage of. Ravnos find no greater pleasure than taking advantage of other Kindred, and a vampire is advised to watch his wallet, gun and pants while these Licks are around. Free movement is very highly regarded by Ravnos. They freely move back and forth between cities controlled by the Camarilla and those controlled by the Sabbat. Anyone who attempts to prevent Ravnos from entering a city is given the "treatment" - large groups of the clan will enter the city and give it a thorough scouring. Few princes have the courage to risk such and, despite their disgust, most do not prevent Ravnos from entering their city. Ravnos take their personal and clan honor very seriously, and it is one of their most prized possessions. However, the code of honor by which they live is quite different from the rules most folk follow. They do not place much pride in keeping their word unless they shake hands on it - after spiting into their palms (with blood, of course). They are honor-bound to avenge themselves if anyone besmirches their honor or "good name." They do not cheat or steal from others of the clan, but feel no such compunctions about outsiders. Friendship is valued very highly, and they will always come to the aid of those whom they consider "brothers." Nickname -''' Gypsies 'Appearance -' Ravnos are almost always of Gypsy descent, and thus are often swarthy in complexion, with dark hair and black eyes. However, these traits are not universal. There have been blond, blue-eyed Gypsies, Oriental Gypsies and Gypsies of African heritage. Furthermore, in North America, where Gypsy culture has become more urban, Ravnos have been known to Embrace gorgio (non-Gypsies). In Europe, however, all of this clan are still of the Gypsy blood, and any gorgios Ravnos would immediately be extinguished. 'Haven -' Ravnos constantly travel from city to city. Though they may settle somewhere for a time and even establish havens, after a few months they always hit the road again. Usually the princes of their temporary abodes "persuade" them to leave much sooner than that. Traditional Ravnos make their homes in gaudily colored, covered caravans which travel the countryside, stopping here and there to trade, celebrate holidays or just for a change of pace. In North America, where Gypsies have moved into the cities, the Ravnos have followed suit. Now they make their temporary homes in the basements of fortunetellers' shops and in the backrooms of Gypsy houses. Still, some Ravnos in the New World follow the old ways, while others have adapted them and travel across the continent in convoys of old luxury cars, vans and RVs. 'Background -' Ravnos generally sire few childer, and those they do Embrace are generally the most promising members of their own families. Younger Ravnos have been known to be more willing to sire, however, and neonate Ravnos from all backgrounds are beginning to plague the Kindred community. 'Character Creation -' Ravnos usually have drifter and outsider concepts. They generally have Jester-type Natures but are willing to change their Demeanors at a moment's notice. Social Abilities and Talents are generally primary, and they almost always have a number of family members as Retainers. Some also have high Resources in the form of gold and jewels they have accumulated through the years. Such trinkets are highly prized among them as symbols of success and expertise. 'Clan Disciplines -' Animalism, Chimerstry, Fortitude 'Weaknesses -' Ravnos are infamous for their trickery. Each has a specific area of thievery and deception in which she is especially interested, and practices it every chance she gets. In fact, a Ravnos must make a Self-Control roll (difficulty 6) not to perform her crime of choice when the opportunity presents itself. The player should decide during the creation process what type of "crime" attracts the character. Some common crimes include con games, thievery, gambling, cheating and extortion. Players and Storytellers should feel free to create new ones. 'Organization -' There is no organization to this clan, for no Ravnos would trust another to keep his word. However, when two or more Ravnos meet somewhere, they will likely put on a great show of camaraderie, pledging each other their undying loyalty - a vow that is quickly forgotten. 'Prestige -' The best way to gain the respect of other Ravnos is to pull off wonderful cons, the tales of which are then retold for years to come. Getting a prince to trade her favorite vessel for a worthless knickknack or stealing a Methuselah's coffin from his haven would earn a Ravnos a great deal of esteem within the clan. The more souvenirs a character can collect from his exploits, the better; it is considered bad taste to talk about oneself unless one has something to show ( the idea is to talk about the object not oneself) '''Example of a Ravnos Mentality "How could anyone take seriously the form we have been given? It's fun! We can do anything we want and all these others sit around trying to be statues. They act like they've been crucified on a trushul. That could never be the unlife for me."